His Cold Gray Eyes
by TKoz
Summary: A prideful Slytherin and a fiery tempered Gryffindor, could romance ever bloom between the two? DM/GW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

**AN1: This story will be a Ginny W/Draco M romance story eventually. It probably will not be very long, I'm not quite sure yet though. It will be AU, just so everyone knows! Also, now I am playing soccer for my high school, so I may not be able to update as frequently as I did with my other story...sorry! I appreciate reviews, and I completely ignore flames, constructive criticism is allowed, but please don't waste your own time and my own by sending a flame. If you think my story is bad, or that it has way too many incorrect grammar "things" in it, DON'T READ IT! lol it's not like I am trying to become an english major here :) ...thanks a bunch! **

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 1:**

(Ginny's POV)

"Ginny…please don't forget about the family dinner tomorrow night!" I sighed as I heard my mom yell as I was walking out the door. I am now 20 years old and I work for the daily prophet. I must admit that I have grown up a lot over the past few years. I am still quite petite with some curves. My red hair is grown out and it has become a bit curly. My face has more freckles now than it ever did before. I had grown into a "young women" as my mom likes to call me. I live in a flat with one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. She is always gone or busy because she works at the ministry. She is currently engaged to Harry and will be moving in with him now. They are very happy together. Ron is currently still a bachelor in the "dating world" and is now on the Chudley Canons quidditch team, while Harry is an auror. I am currently "single" myself as well. It is now only my mummy and daddy at home now, so they both always insist on a "family" dinner every once in a while to bring the whole family together.

I was going to stop by my flat to grab a quick lunch when I noticed the time, it was now 11:29 and I was going to be late for work again. My boss loved me, but this was going to be the 10th time I was late. I quickly apparated to the Daily Prophet and rushed into my office.

"Hey Ginny..." I heard a few people say to me as I was passing by. The moment I had punched in my timecard I heard my boss yell,

"Ms. Weasley, my office...now!"

"Yes sir…" I said and rushed into his office.

"Please...sit down." He said and gestured to a chair.

Once I sat he continued "Ginny...I'm sorry to say that--" He began. I knew what was coming; I was going to get fired.

"No need to explain sir, I'd just like to say that it has been an honor to work here..." I said in a rush and began to leave the office.

"Ms. Weasley, wait!" He said, I slowly turned around.

I had wanted to get out of the room fast because I could feel my eyes watering with tears. I really liked this job. This would also mean that this was the third job I had been fired from in two months.

"I wanted to tell you that Albus Dumbledore has asked me to let you leave here, so you can go work at Hogwarts" I just stared at him so he continued "...they need a new History of Magic professor, Professor Binns finally retired.." He finished.

I didn't say anything. I blanked out with so many emotions running through me at once, _me? A Hogwarts teacher? History of Magic…what if the kids hate me? I wonder if Snape is still there...oh my god I am going back to Hogwarts!_

"Ms. Weasley...Ms. Weasley..." My eyes returned to focus and I saw a hand being waved in front of my eyes.

"Sorry sir, I was just thinking about it...well, thanks sir!" I said, hugged him, and apparated home.

Once I returned to my house, I immediately went to bed. The next morning before heading off to Hogwarts, I apparated to my parents' house and told them the wonderful news. I also informed them that I would not be able to make it to the family dinner that night. They seemed a bit sad, but quickly got over it and started congratulating me on my new job. I owled Hermione to let her know that she now had the flat to herself. Then, I was off to Hogwarts.

"Ms. Weasley, how nice to see you again..." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Hello Headmaster...thank you for picking me as the new teacher, I am very excited about this job..." I told him.

"You are very welcome Ms. Weasley, however, you may call me Albus now, and you are no longer a student here..." I smiled at him and we both walked into the great hall for the Sorting Ceremony. I looked around the great hall; Hagrid was still here, as was (Minerva) McGonagall. To my great disdain, so was Snape. I was just about to start up a conversation with Minerva when the great hall doors opened and all the new first years walked in. The sorting hat sang its new song and then Minerva stood up and began calling the first years up to the sorting hat, one by one.

"Aren, Matthew" I saw a small boy from the back of the group walk up to the hat. Within seconds of placing the hat over his head it yelled out 'HUFFLEPUFF' a cheer came from the Hufflepuff table as Matthew bounded over to the table. I watched the rest of the first years be sorted along with one of my nieces, named Annabelle. She was Fred and Angelina's adopted daughter; she was of course sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting was completed, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First, you all know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, secondly, sadly this year Professor Binns has retired. The new History of Magic professor is Ms. Weasley." I stood up and everyone applauded. "Also, Professor Snape is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." I saw professor Snape stand up and there were some cheers, mostly coming from the Slytherin table though.

"Lastly, the person that is taking over Professor Snape's position, as Potions teacher, is none other tha--" The doors to the great hall burst open. In walked a tall figure wearing a dark black hooded cloak over him. Everyone's attention was on him. I noticed there were a few strands of blondish colored hair coming out of the hood._ Is that blonde hair...?_ I thought to myself, for I knew of only two people that had that color blonde hair. _The_ _Malfoys_ "Ahhhh here he is…Professor Draco Malfoy..." Dumbledore finished. _I knew it..._ I thought as Draco came up and sat down in the empty seat next to me. He exchanged a few words with Serverus and then began to eat his food.

"Hello Draco, how are you doing?" I said to him, trying to get along.

"Weasley...what a pleasant surprise..." He sneered at me as he was taking off his cloak.

"How is Pott Head and the know it all doing?" He asked me. I decided to just ignore him; after all, I was used to his taunts and teasing.

"Whatever Malfoy..." I said and turned to start a conversation with Minerva. I had already tried being nice to him after all, now it was his turn.

_Finally some time for myself..._ I thought to myself as I entered my rooms the next day. Today had been the first day of actual classes and a Slytherin and Gryffindor class together was not something I had been excited about. It had been terrible. The Slytherins had spent the entire time mocking me. Apparently, Pansy and Marcus Flint ended up getting married, because their son Zach was in my class. He is a 2nd year Slytherin and looks almost identical to Marcus; however he acts exactly like Draco used to. Bullying people around and making fun of them all the time. He was the one who started the whole making fun of me. _Oh well..._ I thought to myself and began making lesson plans for tomorrow.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. It was already almost October. I was almost finished teaching my last class of the day, 2nd year Gryffindors and Slytherins, when Zach decided to misbehave. I was just about to assign them homework when I heard a girl shriek from the other side of the room.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked her.

"Ms. Weasley, Zach keeps teasing me and pulling my hair..." She told me.

"Excuse me...Mr. Flint" I called to him.

"Yes...Weasley..." He said with a sneer on his face.

"You will address me as either Professor or Ms. Weasley..." I told him. I was getting upset now.

"Yea, whatever..." He said and started talking with some of his friends.

I walked over to him and turned him around so that he was facing me. "Please apologize to Ms. Reetz and I..." I asked him.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" He said. All of the Slytherins started laughing.

"I--I--" I began. I couldn't say anything. What could I really do, assign him detention? That really wouldn't do anything. _Wait_ _a_ _minute_; I _am_ _the_ _teacher_ _here_, _not_ _him! _I thought and was about to assign him a detention when he yelled out,

"Weasley, your family is so poor...and what about Pothead? He never returned your affections did he?" I was used to people making fun of me about my family but Harry was different. While it was true that when he first started going out with Hermione I was upset, I quickly got over it. I was not going to lose both of them as friends over something like that. Reeter Skeeter found out though and made it into a big deal, embarrassing Harry, Hermione, and I. There was silence after he said this until some of the other Slytherins joined in his mocking at me.

"What about your brother Percy...the deatheaters' helper..." One of them said.

Another said, "What about Tom? You loved him didn't you...you are so pathetic and weak…You almost killed Harry Potter with that one…"

I was not fuming. I wanted to physically harm every Slytherin in that room. I was about to count to ten and then assign them all detentions when the door suddenly slammed open.

"What is going on in here?" I heard everybody stop yelling and talking at once. I glanced up and saw Draco walking in. He looked at Zach and the other Slytherins and then looked at me. I guess he could guess what had happened because he walked over to Mr. Flint, whispered something in his ear, and took him out of the room.

After that last class was finally over I walked down into the Great Hall for dinner. I saw Draco already seated so I went up and sat by him.

"I just wanted to say thank you...for what you did..." I told him sincerely.

He just looked at me; those gray eyes seemed to almost be staring into my soul.

"You--...just don't expect me to do it again..." He said in a sort of nice voice and continued to eat.

Hey, maybe it was not a 'Your welcome…want to be friends?' but it was a start...

**AN: Please Review! I need to know if anyone likes it so far...**

**AN2: This chapter was revised on 9/8/05**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 2:**

(Ginny's POV)

Over the next few weeks Malfoy's mood seemed to take a turn for the worst. He didn't even speak to me now, and he barely came to the Great Hall to eat. One morning I asked him nicely to pass the rolls; he just mumbled something and left the Great Hall. I didn't know what I did wrong. He was also yelling at kids in the hallways for no reason. Including yelling at my niece, Annabelle, which made her come crying to me. Though I must say that I was still grateful to him, because whatever he did to Zach, it worked, and he no longer made fun of me or mocked me in class at all. Life at Hogwarts was going fine although I was really beginning to get annoyed with Malfoy's attitude.

"Malfoy...Malfoy!" I called as I was knocking on his door. I heard no response so I went in.

"Malfoy, are you in here?" I asked one final time.

No answer. I opened the door and went into the room. I began looking around the classroom, noticing that there were a few cauldrons bubbling here and there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another door. Being the curios person that I am, I went through that door. Soon after I realized that I must be in his private quarters because I saw a bed and a dresser. The room itself was quite beautiful though I must admit. The walls were all in a deep green color. While the bed sheets and blankets were also a rich green color but with a light silver lining to it. There were no windows, only some candles that were attached to the wall. His room was perfectly clean, compared to my room where one could not even see the floor. As I was about to leave the room, I heard a noise coming from outside the other door leading to the classroom. I went and hid behind the dresser. After a few moments I peeked around the corner a bit and saw Malfoy sitting on his bed. His eyes were closed tightly as if he were in deep pain. I looked him over and saw that he was trembling also. It only took me a second to decide if I should help him. I then quickly ran over to him.

"Mal--Draco, are you alright?" I asked him quietly. He didn't say anything so I lifted up his head so I could see his eyes. I looked into his eyes, and for a moment, I swear I thought he looked like a lost, innocent little boy. As quick as the look came it was gone.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at me. I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent.

"Please, just leave me..." He said to me.

"I can't do that...you need help; I am going to take you to Madam Pomfrey." I told him. I tried helping him off the bed. He pushed me away roughly and pointed at the door.

"Leave. Now!" He yelled at me angrily. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Of course I couldn't just leave him here in pain. Right when I was about to insist on him seeing some medical attention, he said.

"I thought I asked you to leave. I don't need you…"

"Fine!" I yelled just as angry as he was and stomped out of the room. I was only trying to help him after all. He didn't want nor apparently need my help, so he was not going to get it.

The next few days passed without any incidents. Malfoy didn't even come out of his private quarters now except to teach his classes. When I passed his room one day I glanced in, he looked horrible. He had big baggy 'rings' surrounding his eyes. He obviously hasn't been sleeping well. He hadn't been coming to the Great Hall to eat at all either which would explain why he looked skinnier. He just looked terrible. No matter how bad of a person he may be, he still needed help. I went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Dumble-Albus...I'm worried about Mal--Draco...he isn't eating normally nor sleeping normally at all anymore. He is always snapping at people including me and even Serverus sir." I told him.

"Well...he will not listen to me, and Serverus has already tried to speak with him...perhaps you could try?" He said to me after a few moments of silence. There was something about that twinkle in his eyes that just made me think he was up to no good.

"Alright sir, I will..." I said and left. First though, I decided to go sit by the lake and read for a while. Reading always seemed to calm my nerves and anger.

I finally tore my eyes away from my book. I was reading "Wuthering Heights", I loved romance classics. I noticed that I was quite cold and I glanced up into the sky and was amazed to see that it was already dark outside. I must have been reading for an awfully long time then. I grabbed my things and as I was about to head back up towards the castle, I saw a figure approaching me from behind. I pulled out my wand and muttered "Lumos" as quietly as I could. I crept up towards the figure and saw that it was only Malfoy. As I was about to just walk away I suddenly saw him fall. _I tried to help him last time and he just pushed me away..._ I thought to myself. I had to help him though; I could only hope that he would let me. Deciding this, I ran over towards him.

"Draco..." I whispered when I finally reached him. He looked much worse than he did this morning. His robes were tattered and I could see bruises and gashes everywhere on his body. As I was about to take him up to Madam Pomfrey, he grabbed my arm and said, "Please...my rooms...no Pomfrey..."

Going against my better judgment I took him to his own rooms. Once I laid him on his bed I ripped off his already tattered clothes and began to inspect some of his many cuts. He definitely needed some medical attention. I had to get Madam Pomfrey no matter what he wanted.

"I'll be right back..." I said and tried to walk away again.

"No!" He yelled at me and grabbed my arm again. I looked down and noticed that his nails left gouge marks in my skin. I'd deal with that later though. I turned around and I almost wanted to cry, he looked like a lost little vulnerable boy again. _Fine...no Pomfrey..._I thought and walked over to him. I continued to check his body for any big cuts or gashes. About an hour later I had given him a sleep potion and all of his cuts were healed.

"Draco…" I whispered while wetting his forehead with a wet cloth. He really did look like an angel in his sleep; with his blonde hair and gray eyes. I was not going to lie to myself, he was quite handsome. I would eventually have to ask him what happened to put him in this bad of shape. This would obviously occur every once in a while. If he wanted my help again, he would have to tell me I decided.

After a few minutes of thinking to myself, I decided to just stay in his rooms for the night incase he woke up. I looked around, and since I couldn't find anything else to sleep on, and I was too tired to transfigure anything, I laid down on the other side of his bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was dead asleep.

**AN: Please Review! I'd also like to thank: AmyL, Tasha, F****obyfoblover****, and Angelbaby7sat for reviewing, I'm glad you guys like my story so far. Chapter 3 should be posted soon. :) :)  
**

**AN2: This chapter was revised as of 9/8/05**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 3:**

(Ginny's POV)

I felt someone moving beside me. I opened my eyes and I looked down to see a pair of arms holding me. _What the hell..._ I thought until I remembered where I was. I must have moved closer to Draco during the night because I was now right beside him and we were well, spooning. I moved his hands away as quietly as I could and got up off the bed. I tiptoed over to his bathroom and washed my face. When I came out he was not on his bed.

"Draco?" I said calmly. "Draco...where are you?" I asked again. Suddenly I saw a wand right in front of my face.

"Why are you in my rooms?" Draco snarled at me. I didn't say anything. I took care of him last night and now he was back to being snappy and mean to me, when was this ever going to end.

"Well?" He said and lowered his wand.

"Well excuse me..." I said feeling brave, "I helped you last night, you could at least show some gratitude..." I said to him, my eyes flashing angrily.

"Why should I show any gratitude to you? I never asked for your help…" He said and started to walk away when he suddenly fell to the ground. I heard a hiss of pain coming from him so I walked over to him.

"Are you alright? Here, go lay on your bed..." I said to him, my angriness suddenly gone.

"No..." He argued. "I'm fine" He said and made to stand up. I didn't listen to a word he said and helped him over to his bed.

"Have you been listening to a word I have been saying? GET OUT!" He yelled in my face.

"NO!" I yelled right back at him. I started to take his robe off so I could check his wounds and cuts over once more. As I was about to unbutton his white shirt he grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me!" He said to me, "I don't need your help!" I had enough of his yelling so I put a 'silencio' charm on him and grabbed his wand. It took him a few moments to figure out what I had done. I smiled to myself. I looked at his face, he was angry. He was yelling at me and his face was red but I could only make out the words "How dare you..." and "Get the hell out!"

I started chuckling to myself. He stopped and his facial expression turned to one of amusement. I took the charm off him and began checking over all of his wounds. After about five minutes I was done.

"You're fine now..." I said and handed him his wand.

"Yea...thanks..." He said to me. He said it so softly that I could barely hear him at all. I walked out of the room when I turned around remembering that I had forgotten my book in the room.

I walked into his room and gasped. Draco was standing there with his shirt off. I admit that even though I would have loved to stare at his nice muscular chest and abs, I was staring at the dark mark on his upper left arm. I knew Draco's father was a deatheater, but I had hoped that perhaps Draco might have been a bit smarter. I saw Draco flinch. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it on.

"What are you staring at?" He sneered.

"I...I..." I said suddenly speechless. "I didn't mean to stare...I'm sor--"

"Just get out…you Gryffindors are always so judgmental…just leave me be..." He said in a faint voice.

"FINE!" I yelled, grabbed my book, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as I went.

The next few days passed uneventful. Draco came to eat in the Great hall now, however he never spoke to anyone but Albus. I was in a better mood though because winter was approaching. I loved the snow. When I was little I would spend hours outside with my brothers playing in the snow, and at night, I would sneak outside to dance and play in the snow by myself. Over the years however I grew out of it. Between school, quidditch, and being a prefect, I never really had time for myself. I had classes in the morning so I decided to go outside later on in the day.

"Okay, remember I want a two page essay written on the Goblins and what event changed their lives forever due next week. Have a great week-end!" I yelled to the kids as they shuffled out the door. That happened to be my last class of the day and I was thrilled. I was so excited I ran straight outside.

"He he he he" I giggled as I danced in the snow. I saw some older kids, probably seventh years on their way back to the castle laughing at me in the distance. I didn't care; I was having way too much fun. I hours passed by quickly as it was soon dark. I had made a few snow angels, and a small snowman. I realized then that in all my excitement I had forgotten a proper robe to wear outside. My teaching robe was now thoroughly soaked. I noticed then also that I couldn't feel my ears at all either.

"You look cold..." I heard some one chuckle behind me. I turned around and standing there was none other than Draco.

"Yes...I suppose I am..." I said to him. He didn't say anything else. He quietly took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders without saying anything.

"Thanks..." I said in a whisper. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck. As if in a trance our heads started tilting in towards each other. Our lips were barely an inch away. I closed my eyes. I waited then patiently for him to kiss me. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw him staring right back into my own.

"We can't...you...me...no..." He stumbled on his words. He seemed to have been confused for a moment, but then he was back to himself. He just looked at me and then walked, no, practically ran away.

I just stood there stunned. I almost kissed Draco Malfoy. I did have a crush on him in my 5th and 6th years though. We were so different though in so many different ways. We were a red head and a blonde. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Things would never work out. I couldn't fall for him again. It was those gray eyes of his. I could get lost in them for hours upon hours. They showed his true emotions; when he was upset, sad, and even happy, even though he would never show the last one outwardly. I longed to feel his arms around me again as I had felt this morning. I wished to be able to feel his body pressed against my own, and his lips meeting my own. No, no, there was no way that Draco could like me...but then why did he almost kiss me? I fell asleep that night playing what had happened over and over again in my mind.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took so long to update. Please forgive me! lol I have been quite busy lately between soccer practice and games, and of course school. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review :) I'd like to thank: ronsREALgirl, Melissa, Dracoluver08, and Angelbaby7sat for reviewing!**

**AN2: This chapter was revised on 9/8/05**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did..lol!

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 4:**

(Ginny's POV)

I glanced out my door, no sign of them anywhere. _Good_ I thought. I had been avoiding Draco and Dumbledore now for quite a few days. Draco, because obviously I was embarrassed by him, and Dumbledore because he kept talking to me about Draco and I know he is planning something. I just know it. Just as I was about to leave the safety of my room to sneak down to the kitchens

"There you are Ginny..." I heard someone say. "I've been looking for you for quite some time now..."

_I was so close...damnit!_ I thought. I turned around and sure enough standing there was Dumbledore.

"Hello sir..." I said meekly.

"Now, I have been wanting to talk with you abo--" He started.

"Albus! Albus! A Ministry official is here and would like to talk with you right away..." Minerva said.

"Yes, Yes, I'm coming. Ginny, if you will please meet me in my office at 7:00, oh, also please inform Draco..." He said and followed Minerva down the hall.

_That's just great..._ I thought and went off to find Draco.

_Now, where would he be? Dungeons? Outside? His rooms? _I decided to check the dungeon areas first. After a while of going down steps and through a few hallways I knew I was officially lost. _That last turn, was I supposed to make a right...or was that a left...Great I'm lost now...and it's already 5:45..._ I thought as I glanced at my muggle watch my dad gave me. Well, being in an empty, dark, dungeon was not my favorite spot to be right now, especially since I forgot my wand. _ And I forgot my wand in my rooms...could this day get any better?_ I thought sarcastically. The moment after I thought that, I ended up falling and twisting my ankle._ f------ Hell!_ I thought. I must have done something more than just twisted it because I had never felt this bad of pain in my entire life.

I decided to at least try to get around, so after hobbling around in circles for about another half hour I began to get very upset. I must have made a wrong turn and gone into the very deep dungeons. No one ever came down here except if Snape sent you on a wild goose chase to find some ingredients for him. I sat down and decided to just wait for someone to find me. _99 bottles of beer on the wall...99 bottles of beer...you take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall..._I started saying in my head to pass the time. _86 bottles of beer on the wall...86 bottles of beer...you take one down and pass it around, 85 bottles of beer on the wall..._Eventually I made it to fifty something before I fell asleep.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was that there was now a freezing draft coming into the dungeons from somewhere. My skin was ice cold and I couldn't feel my ears or my lips. I glanced at my ankle to find it was swelling and there was a large bruise forming on it. I glanced at my watch; it was now 7:30. _They have to be looking for me by now_ I thought. It seemed like I had already spent ages down here, and my tummy was growling. In order to stop thinking about my situation I began to sing to take my mind off.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul...  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold...  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope..." I finished to a hum. Sure, I was not the best singer, but that was one of my favorite songs and I could sing it well.

I opened my eyes as I finished the last of the song. I would always sing it to myself when I couldn't fall asleep. I wondered what Draco was doing right now; he was probably laughing his head off that I got lost in the dungeons. Plus, what wizard leaves their room without their wand? If I had my wand, I could do a simple locating charm and be done with this whole mess. _Why me? This has got to be the worst possible day a girl could ever have. I swear..._ I thought to myself.

"You have a nice voice..." I looked up quickly to see Draco standing there.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Why are you down here?" He asked me.

"I was looking for you...and...I got lost." I told him truthfully.

"Where is your wand?"

"I...I left it in my rooms alright? Why are you so upset anyways, your not my mother." I told him with a glare.

"For the past half-hour I have been searching the entire castle and grounds for you because Dumbledore said he was 'too busy' and he had ministry officials to deal with..." he said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry. Now can we just go?" I asked him. He extended his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said grabbing his hand. He pulled me up and began to walk down the hallway.

"It's this way." he said pointing down the dark hallway.

"Wait..." I called to him. He turned around and looked at me. "I need help. I can't move..." I told him.

"Is there some sort of spell on you?"

"No…"

"Do you not know how to walk?"

"No…"

"Well, then what is it?" He asked impatiently. I tried to move my ankle a bit to show him. It was all swollen and bruised, I saw him glance down at my ankle. His normally dark and cold gray eyes turning soft, for only a second, as I explained why I couldn't move.

"Here..." He said and handed me his cloak. I put it on. It was quite warm. It smelled nice too.

We stood there for a few moments. "Well...I'm not any good with healing charms so I can only take a bit of pain away." He told me and said a small spell.

"Thanks." I said once again. He offered me his arm and down the hallway we went.

We walked in silence for quite some time until,

"We are never going to make it out of the dungeons at the rate we are going..." He said with a sneer.

"Well, I'm sorrrrrry..." I said to him. He acted like such an ass sometimes.

In a matter of seconds I was suddenly looking right into his neck. The pain in my ankle had gone a bit away since I was no longer standing on it. Draco had picked me up! _Oh My God!_

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Was this really Draco Malfoy that was carrying me? No way.

"Well...what does it look like I'm doing? He asked. "We are going to go up a few flights of stairs now, so hold on." He told me.

I leaned into him and I ended up getting really close to his neck. I circled my arms around his neck to feel more secure. I swore I felt him shudder. I smelled his scent. He smelled of herbs and some spices. He obviously didn't change his teaching clothes. _God he smells nice..._ I thought and fell into a light sleep.

**AN: Please Review, I would really appreciate it! Anyways, another chapter should be coming up soon because I already know what I want to happen next. I'd like to thank: "****lilla flikan hermione****" and "Angelbaby7Sat" for reviewing chapter 3! **

**The song is this chapter is called "Only Hope" and is Mandy Moore's song, not mine. **

**Please Review! That would make my day )**

**This chapter was revised on 9/21/05  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...blah blah blah.

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 5:**

(Ginny's POV)

"Drink up...drink up..." I was sitting in the hospital wing letting Madam Pomfrey check me over.

"Really...really I'm all alright..." I said to her. I had been sitting in the hospital wing for two days already. She had already checked me over ten times, she was driving me insane.

"Now, now hush up...and drink all of it, then you may leave…" She commanded me. Madam Pomfrey sure can work wonders. Apparently, my ankle had been broken, not sprained. The experience though to heal the bones back was sure painful as hell. After one last final look over, she let me leave.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, I trust you are feeling better?" Dumbledore asked me as I was walking towards the Great Hall.

"Yes, sir I am..."

"Good. Then meet me in my office in 10 minutes please..." He said and walked away. I sighed and spent the next few minutes thinking about what he could possibly want.

"Now...I have asked you both to be here for an important reason..." Dumbledore started. "As you both know, Voldemort is slowly once again gaining power. He has the dementors on his side…and he is trying is get to the giants as well...this is where you two come in, first I need to know if you are ready to accept any mission I give you.."

Draco and I both nodded our heads.

"I will be sending the both of you on a mission to talk with the giants...I believe that together you two can make them understand. They have been moving from place to place for quite some time. However, right now they are staying in a small forest in Rigby. You must be careful however because we have information that Voldemort has been watching them and might be attacking them soon. There are some members of the order that are stationed nearby that you can stay with if you need to."

"Alright sir..." I said.

"Fine with me sir..." I heard Draco say beside me.

"Good, then go get packed...you leave as soon as possible..." He told us as we were walking out. "Oh yes...we haven't been able to make a portkey...and they have up apparition spells, so you will have to take brooms...goodbye and good luck!"

I was finally all packed. My packing included my wand, broom, two changes of extra clothes, and a small pop-up tent. We had to pack light of course, and anything that we needed, we could just transfigure. I met Draco outside by the lake and we were off.

After flying for nearly 3 hours I was hungry and exhausted. I knew it took at least three days to get there by broom, and that we were in a hurry, but if we didn't stop, I was going to pass out.

"Draco...may we stop for a moment and find something to eat please..." I asked him.

"Yea...but then we have to get right back on course..." He told me.

We stopped and we ate some apples and drank some water from a nearby creek.

"Alright...let's go..." He said and we started again.

This continued for about a day, we would stop and eat, rest, and go about flying again till it got too dark. We would then set up camp and sleep for the night. Until our second day into the mission while we were flying. I noticed that Draco kept glancing towards the ground every few seconds.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him concerned. It was getting dark and I was getting scared.

"Shhhhh" He told me.

Suddenly a blast came from the ground. I saw Draco swerve to avoid it.

"What's goooing on?" I yelled to Draco. Many blasts were being shot from the ground.

"Who is shooting spells at us!" I yelled to him.

"I don't know. I'm assuming death eaters…WATCH OUT!" I turned my head a saw a spell coming right for me. I managed to swerve to avoid it just in time. I saw Draco ahead of me dodging spells like crazy. Suddenly, I saw five spells coming right at me. I made to turn my broom, but I was too late. While Draco was watching me, his broom got hit with a spell as well. Draco and I were falling with great speed towards the ground. Our brooms in many pieces right behind us. I saw my wand fall out of my pocket.

"Nooo!" I yelled. I saw it disappear under the tree tops. _Great that's just what I needed to happen…_ I thought.

As we neared the tree tops he told me to reach for any branches that we could avoid any major injuries I tried to grab a branch but it slipped through my fingers. I was going to probably die from the impact when I landed on the ground. I closed my eyes but then I felt a hand grab my arm, I opened my eyes to see Draco there sitting in a tree.

"Thanks Draco…" I said.

"No problem..." He said and helped me up into the tree.

Once we were standing back on the ground, I told him that I lost my wand.

"Great...so did I" I heard him mutter. "We need to continue walking...the people that shot at us are probably looking for us right now…let's go..."

We walked for about one hour until it was two dark to see anything and we were both exhausted. We were able to find a small place by a little river and we made camp. My pack with everything in it, including my tent, was gone.

"Draco...I lost my tent as well as all my other stuff..." I said to him not knowing what I should do.

"Well I still have my tent...so you can sleep inside and I will watch guard over night... but I did lose my wand, which means we are now wand less and broom less" He said.

"No…I can't let you stay outside...especially without your wand, I can't, and I won't." I told him.

After a bit of arguing, we decided we would just both sleep in the tent. As we laid down to sleep, we both found out that the tent was really only made for one person. We were squished next to each other and the easiest way to sleep was for us to be facing each other. This was a very awkward moment.

"Well...goodnight…" I said to him and tried to fall asleep.

"Yea...yea...goodnight..." I heard him mutter.

In the morning we set off on foot straight away. We would definitely lose a lot of time by walking. We would also be a lot slower because we would have to stop more to rest. I was a bit scared because we were wand less, and we did not know where we were. Plus there were people after us. I did not want to voice my fears to Draco however because I did not want him to think I was weak. I would stay strong.

"Ginny...I have to be honest with you that I have no clue where we are going...I'm afraid we are lost..." Draco admitted after we had passed the same small creek about ten times.

"I figured that...so, should we just stop and rest for a bit...maybe find some food, or try to send out a signal?" I asked him spotting a little cave in the distance.

"Yea...I guess we should...now, where would be a good place to set up camp though?" He asked me. I pointed to the small cave.

"Well...are you ready to go and search for wood?" He asked me.

"Yea...I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

"C'mon, let's go..." He said and we started off into the dark forest once more. We walked in silence for quite some time, picking up little twigs and leaves here and there.

"Draco..." I saw him look at me. "There is something that has been bothering me for quite some time now..." I paused for a moment. "When you...well...tried to kiss me. I was just wondering...well...if you liked me." I asked him and started blushing. He just stared at me for quite some time until he spoke.

"Even if I did like you...there is no way that you could ever like someone like me..." He said and disappeared off into the forest.

"Draco. Draco...?" I called after him. There was no response. "Hello?" I asked again. There was still no response. I heard the trees rustling. I saw some animals scurrying on the forest floor. My heartbeat increased. I looked up and saw a bright moon in the sky. I heard and felt breathing down my neck. I turned around and I screamed.

**AN: He he sorry for the cliffy, I've never written one before, so I hope it's alright lol! Please Review! Anyways, I'd like to thank: AmyL, ****angelbaby7sat****nakedmolerat****DragonSpitfire22****Daftlilme****king prongs****Alexandra J. Malfoy****, and ****lilla flikan hermione**** for reviewing chapter 4:) Chapter 6 should be up soon.**

**This chapter was revised as of 9/21/05**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 6:**

(Ginny's POV)

"Draco...Draco..?" I called after him. There was no response. "Hello?" I asked again. There was still no response. I heard the trees rustling. I saw some animals scurrying on the forest floor. My heartbeat increased. I looked up and saw a bright moon in the sky. I heard and felt breathing down my neck. I turned around and I screamed; standing right behind me was a huge...stupid shadow. _Wow Ginny, great way to scream because of a shadow..._ I thought to myself, and then continued on into the forest to find some wood. I heard the trees rustling and I swore I heard something behind me, but whenever I would turn around, nothing was there. _It must just be my imagination _I thought and continued my search. Once I collected enough wood and twigs, I started to head back to the cave I saw in the distance.

"Ouch damnit!" I looked down to see a small rat biting my leg. I leaned down and shooed it away. When I looked back up, there was a werewolf a few feet away from me. _Omg_ I thought. I tried remembering all I knew on werewolves. I knew that magic couldn't really affect them, but my mind was blanking on any other facts about them. I felt the creature sniffing me for a moment as if it were deciding if I was tasty or not. I had to come up with a plan; this creature was no doubt going to attack me soon. After a few seconds I had made up my mind. I saw the rat immedatley start scurrying in the other direction. Following the rat's common sense, I took of running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"DRACO!" I started yelling as loud as I could. I didn't dare want to glance behind me for fear of what I might see. I could hear the creature gaining on me, after all did I really think I could out run it? I could feel its breath running down my neck. I suddenly tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. I looked down and sure enough I had probably twisted my ankle. I had to focus on what I was doing though and worry about my ankle later. _Oh no_ How was I going to get out of this one? I could hear the werewolf right behind me. I closed my eyes for a moment. I decided I needed a diversion, so I picked up a rock that was on the ground by me and hurled as far as I could deep into the forest. I heard the creature make a small noise, perk up its ears, and run to where the rock hit the ground a little distance away.

Now was my chance, it'd be back any second. I picked myself up and began to run again as best and as fast as I could. I heard the werewolf howl so it must have noticed that I was running again. Within seconds I heard the creature right behind me again. My ankle was throbbing really badly and it suddenly gave out. I fell to the forest floor once more. _This is it. Goodbye everyone_ I thought and closed my eyes tightly. I waited for it to attack me when I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Draco running towards the werewolf with a large jagged rock._ OMG Draco what the heck are you doing? _I quickly got up, and started to run towards him when I saw the werewolf fling him away and into a tree. I heard a sickening thud. I saw a streak of blood coming out from his head. _Oh no.._ I thought, thinking he was dead.

"Draco..." I whispered. The werewolf was advancing on him. What was I supposed to do? I ran towards Draco as fast as I could and flung my body on top of his. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the werewolf to harm me or even bite me, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that there were three wizards shooting spells at the creature. I started shaking Draco to wake him up. "Draco...please...please wake up!" I whispered. He had a huge gash on his forehead, and his pulse was very faint. The wizards were able to scare the werewolf away and they came towards Draco and me.

"Are you Ginny and Draco?" One of them asked me.

"Yes...I am..." I said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"We have been looking for you for a few hours now. We'll talk more later but for now let's all go back to our camp.." I nodded and watched as they levitated Draco's body.

When we got back to the camp, the wizards immediately healed Draco and me. They said that he just needed some rest and he would wake up in a couple of hours.

"Who are you guys again?" I asked.

I saw one of them step forward. "My name is Nicholas Cadbury...you can call me Nick though..." he said and held out his hand for me to shake. He was quite young actually, probably just a few years older than Draco and me. He has dark brown hair and these amazing chocolate colored eyes. "...and these other two are James Zeches and Zachary Dalton." He said pointing towards the other two older looking men tending to Draco. "We are three members of the Order. We have been stationed out here because we have been tracking some vampires and werewolves...long story anyways..." He said trailing off.

One of the men he pointed to came over to me and handed me two wands.

"One is a backup incase you lose the first one...again which I would advise you not too" He said sternly and went back to checking Draco over.

"Don't worry about him...he's quite nice once you get to know him..." Nicholas whispered to me. "Would you like something to eat, maybe some apples or bread? I would give you something more great, but we can't conjure or use our magic to much in case Voldemort is tracing us..."

"An apple would be fine...please and thank you..." I said to him.

"Very well...an apple it is..." He said and disappeared off into a small tent.

"Here you go... the other two and I have some work to do, so we'll be gone for most of the night probably." He told me.

"Yes, that's fine..." I said and smiled at him. I saw the three of them disappear off into the forest. I walked over to the tent where Draco was resting. I looked over at him, he really did look terrible. There were some cuts and bruises on his face, his head was bandaged up, and his clothes were all tattered. _Poor Draco..._ I thought. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

I went outside for a moment and I suddenly heard some noises in the forest and saw some flashes of light. The noises sounded as if someone were screaming. I grabbed my wand and was about to go investigate when the noises suddenly stopped. _It was probably nothing…_I thought and headed back into the tent. _Wow I really am tired..._ I thought as I yawned. I pulled the blankets over Draco and went to bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was in a deep sleep.

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter patiently. I hope you all like it, I tried very hard to make this chapter as long as I could. I will not be home for the next few weeks, because I am going to a camp up north; however I will start on chapter 7 as soon as possible. Thanks once again. I'd also like to personally thank: DracoLuver08, ****Angelbaby7sat****, and ****Daftlilme**** for reviewing chapter 5!**

**L****illa flikan hermione****- I'm very sorry about that. They are adults now, let's not forget. They are both the only ones that Dumbledore thinks can help persuade the giants. Anyways, thanks for reviewing chapter 5! I'm glad you like my story so far:)**

**Helldarkangel1****- You don't have to review every chapter, even though I would appreciate it! Lol Draco is not a werewolf sorry, I did think about it, but I didn't really like the idea. Also, Draco came back from a death eater's meeting that night...sorry, I just wanted to clear that up. All of that will be explained in later chapters though...anyways, thanks for reviewing chapter 5:)**

**  
(Chapter was replaced on 10/19/05)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did...lol!

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

_**In this chapter flashbacks will also be in Italics, but in the flashbacks Ginny's thoughts will be bolded!**_

**Chapter 7:**

(Ginny's POV)

Nick ended up coming back the next morning, but his two friends were not with him. When I asked him about this he just said that they would be joining us soon. A few days later, James and Zachary reappeared. I couldn't put my finger on it, but they sure were acting a bit strange.

We decided to stay with Nick and his group for at least a week so we could freshen up and work out what we were going to do. The week passed very quickly and now, sadly, it was the last day and it was time to leave.

"Bye Nick...I'll miss you." I said and gave him a hug. Over the last few days, we had become quite good friends and I was really sad to leave. He was constantly trying to get me to spend time with him.

"Oh cheer up, I'll see you soon. I'll visit you at Hogwarts once our mission is done, alright?" He said and gave me one of his adorable smiles.

"I suppose that would be alright..." I told him. I said my goodbyes to James and Zachary and Draco and I were off.

"You know Draco, you could have been friendlier to Nick...I don't understand why you were so cold to him..." I said to Draco once we started walking. We were quite close to the giants, so we decided to just continue walking the rest of the way.

"Just leave me alone will you?" He said snappishly and turned back around.

"Yea whatever..." I whispered to myself. This week he had been acting so strange, so had Nick actually. They had both been snapping at each other all week. I thought back to just a few days ago...

_"Hello Ginny..." I looked up to see Nick standing above me. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me in a small brunch." I smiled and accepted his hand. _

_"Is anyone else coming?" I asked him._

_"...No...I don't think they want too..." He told me._

_"Well perhaps we should go ask them to be polite?" I suggested. Over the past few days he had been practically following me everywhere. Yesterday he had asked me if I wanted to go look for some wood in the forest with him when there was already plenty of wood in the camp. I really did want to spend time with him, but it seemed that every time I was going too, Draco would need me for something._

_"Ginny? Ginny? You alright?" Nick said in a worried tone._

_"Oh sorry...just thinking..." I told him. "Well...let's get this picnic started..." I told him and we sat and began to eat._

_"So...who is that blonde haired fellow?" Nick suddenly asked me._

_"Huh? Oh...Draco remember..." _

_"No...I know his name...but what is he to you?"_

**_What is he to me? Huh...I'd like to say my...friend...I guess..._**

_"My friend...why?" I asked curious all of the sudden._

_"Oh no reason..." He said suddenly._

"_Ginny…I have a surprise for you, please close your eyes and turn around." Nick said suddenly._

"_Alright…" I said and closed my eyes tightly. I heard a rustling sound as if he was reaching for something in his pocket. _

"_Ginny…I'd like your help with something…" I quickly opened my eyes and saw Draco glaring at Nick._

"_Alright…" I said and followed him back to the tent. _

_Once we were safely back in the tent Draco placed a silence charm on the tent and asked me to sit on the bed. Draco stood up and started pacing._

"_We need to leave as soon as possible…"_

"_Why? What's the matter?"_

"_Ginny, I don't know how to explain it. All I can tell you is that they seem strange to me and I always have a bad feeling around them, especially Nick." He said honestly._

"_Alright…" I said and he exited the tent._

Nick's behavior had been quite strange that week. He had barely left my side, but what puzzled me even more was Draco's attitude. Even though Draco didn't seem to trust the others, his behavior was quite rude I must admit.

_I was sitting in my tent discussing with Draco our plan about the giants._

_"So you're saying we should tell them Dumbledore's plan...and then...that's not going to work." I told him._

_"Well...what else should we do...if they react violently then we are screwed." He said seriously._

_"I didn't say it was a bad plan. I just think that we could talk to them a bit first before we ask them to decide...we could give them facts about Voldemort, so they believe us at least. Draco, the giants will be stubborn, they will not believe us, and if they do, they will think that they do not need to be protected." _

_"Whatever...all I am saying is that we need to do this quick because remember Voldemort may have gotten to them first..."_

_"Alright...now all we have to do is decide how to tell them without getting our bodies broken..." I said smiling at him._

_In the end we had decided to make some truth potions so that we could take them if the giants didn't believe us as proof that we were telling the truth. I leaned over to Draco to ask him to pass me an ingredient when our arms touched. I felt a shiver run up my arm. I was sure he felt it to._

_He just stared at me for a moment. I stared back. I remembered the day he tried to kiss me. This might be another one of those moments. I didn't realize it, but Draco and I started leaning closer. I finally admitted to myself that I did indeed have a crush on the Slytherin again. Our lips were touching and the next second I knew his lips were on mine in a gentle kiss. I never imagined his lips so soft._

_"Ginny? Ginny?" I heard Nick calling me from outside the tent. He was just about to step in. Draco quickly opened his eyes and pushed me away._

_"Oh, there you are Mas--Ginny; I've been looking for you all afternoon..." He said and just stared at Draco for a moment. "I was wondering if you'd like to come and go looking for some fresh food with me..." _

_As I was about to respond Draco stood up and said "I'll leave you two alone..." and left the tent. **Oh no...Not again...**_

_"Nick if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some time alone please..." I told him and he walked out with a sigh._

Draco had barely talked to me since then, however he always managed to never leave Nick and me alone together. After that, Nick started to mainly occupy my time. We dueled a little, and we told each other some stories about our lives; with Draco always less then a few feet away. I had to admit, that even though it was barely a kiss, just touching Draco had me practically on fire. My crush for him was no doubt back. I wondered what would happen next though. I would have to get Draco to open up somehow. A_h_ _I have an idea..._ I thought and grinned devilishly.

"Are we almost there yet? I am starving!" I complained to Draco.

"Fine...we'll stop and eat alright?" He said and began making a small fire. He passed two cups to me and asked that I go find some fresh water. I came back a few minutes later and passed his cup to him. He began to drink.

"So...Draco...what is your favorite thing to do?" I asked him.

"Quidditch of course..." He responded. He suddenly looked at me and then back down at his cup.

"And...Why don't you like me?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

"I do like you..." He said and suddenly covered his mouth. His eyes got big and he threw his cup on the ground. "What did you give me?" He demanded.

"Oh, just some truth serum..." I said. "Now, back to the questions...why don't you like Nick?"

"Because he is to good for you..."

"Really? How interesting...and why did you kiss me the other night?" I said and waited for an answer.

"Because I--mistake--no--like--bad—idea..." He said. It seemed like he was fighting the potion. He didn't drink much of it anyways, so it probably wasn't that strong. I had to get him to tell me before it wore off. "Please just tell me why ---"

"I'm...crazy about you..." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

**"OMG!" **I quickly sat awake. It had all been just a dream. I looked over to see Draco sleeping a few feet away. How I wish that dream could have been real. Part of it actually was, I did try to give the truth potion to him earlier in the day, but I chickened out and decided it was a dumb idea. Draco was talking to me again though, so that was a good thing. We ended up spending the afternoon just talking about the war, and just life in general. I felt that even though our relationship was not progressing romantically, we were still becoming close as friends. I could tell by the way we were now comfortable around each other. _Oh well...it was quite a nice dream anyways..._ I thought and went back to sleep.

**AN2: I kind of like this chapter. Sorry if it's crap, I've had writer's block for quite sometime now. It happened with my other story too. I might end up changing this chapter quite a bit if I come up with another idea, so just be aware. In the next chapter they will meet the giants I hope. **

**Anyways, if you have any ideas about what you would like to happen when they stay with the giants, PLEASE lol e-mail me at Soccergrl989aol .com. One last thing, I really do appreciate reviews, they make me feel good to know that people like my story and writing this story gives me something to do as well lol so please don't be afraid to review!**

**I'd like to thank:**

**L****illa flikan hermione****- Don't worry, this will not be the last time we see Nick. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nakedmolerat****- Thanks for your concern! No, I did not get hurt at camp except that I was badly sunburned, which really sucked! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Daftlilme****- Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like my story. :) :)**

**AmyL- Thanks..I did have fun at camp. I can't wait till I go again next year. Don't worry, Nick will be back. lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**(This chapter was revised on 10/19/05)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

_Draco's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 8:**

(Draco's POV)

"So, you are telling me that your father just let you walk out after you said that to him?"

"Well, let's just say that I had to hide behind my mother for a week..." Ginny broke out in giggles. I smiled. I seemed to be dong a lot of smiling actually now that I thought about it. Ever since I've been around her, I can't help but smile. We were now just a bit away from reaching the giants; we knew this because awhile back we found some of their old prey.

"I'm sorry...I just can't picture you doing that..." Ginny said when she finally stopped laughing.

After a few moments of silence, I could hear some noise coming up from ahead, I looked at Ginny, and we both nodded our heads and began to creep closer. I could hear Ginny's ragged breathing; obviously she was a bit scared. We both raised our heads above the bushes and saw some giants in the distance.

"Ginny...are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yea I suppose so..." She said and grabbed my hand. For some reason which I cannot explain, I felt no disgust, nor did I have any thoughts at all to pull my hand away. _There has to be some explanation...I'm just trying to be nice...yes, that's it..._ My train of thought was interrupted when Ginny started whispering my name.

"Draco...Draco..."

"What!" I finally said a little annoyed. She didn't say anything but pointed a little ways ahead of her. In the distance was a giant coming our way, and by the looks of it he, or whatever it was, knew we were here.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure.." I told her honestly. I had no clue what we were supposed to do. The one thing I did know was that I had to come up with something pretty quick though, because it was now only a few yards away from us.

"Ginny...we both know that if it tries to attack us, well, we aren't going to survive for very long. So, just let me do all the talking, alright?"

All she did was nod her head a take a few deep breaths. _She is pretty cute when she is nervous...where did that thought come from! Focus on the task at hand Draco...Giants remember?_

"Draco!" "Dracccccccoooooooo!"

I snapped open my eyes, turned around and looked towards where Ginny had been standing. "Had" being the key word here seeing as how she was now a few feet in the air clamped in a giants hand. I took out my wand and pointed it at the giant.

"Let her go!" I told it. It just narrowed it eyes and stared at me as if challenging me.

"I said, let her go!" I yelled. Ginny was screaming at this point and turning purple slowly. It seemed the giant was slowly crushing her. I tried to think of everything I remembered about Giants but I kept drawing blanks on what spells to use at them. _Let's see...giants allied themselves with Voldemort in the 1970's...were responsible for many muggle deaths...no, no, no, think spells, spells..._

"Draco...help! Please!" Ginny screamed._ Spells...Incarcerous...hmmm maybe that would work, at least long enough for a diversion._

"Incarcerous!" I yelled and pointed my wand at the giant. Nothing happened and the giant just laughed.Then suddenly about 20 ropes came out of nowhere and started binding the giant's legs and arms together. It was just finishing binding the giants' legs together when the giant released Ginny from its hold. I ran forward and caught her in my arms before she could hit the ground. She must have passed out because her eyes were closed but I could still feel her breathing, faintly though. The giant was now making these very loud angry noises now while it was snapping all the ropes. I felt the earth begin to tremble and realized that it was calling the other giants. I started running in the opposite direction.

"Accio Broom!" I held Ginny as tight to my chest as I could and I swung myself on my broom. I didn't want to turn around for fear of what I might find. I could hear the giants running behind us. I had to focus on the task at hand. That was getting Ginny out of danger.

I turned around and started firing spells in every direction,

"Petrificus Totalus!" "Stupefy!" "Incarcerous!"

I kicked off the ground and rose into the air going as high up as I could. I zoomed past the clouds and was able to breathe calmly again. There was no way that a giant would be able to get all the way up here. I sniffed the air, something smelt like smoke. I looked behind me and saw all of the giants throwing huge rocks and balls of fire at us._ When is this going to be over?_ I started gaining speed on my broom again. Dodging blasts of fire here and there. _Right, Left, Up, Down...Up, Right, Left, Down!_ I kept telling myself so I was able to dodge them all. This kept up for about 5-10 min. until we were finally out of their range of fire. I looked back one last time and I noticed the dark mark in the sky. _That would explain why they were so hostile towards us.._ I thought. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and kept checking behind me every few seconds just to make sure they were in fact gone.

"Draco?" I looked down and saw that Ginny had woken up. She attempted to get off of me when she realized that we were flying.

"Draco!" She squealed and threw her arms around me so tight that I thought I was going to faint.

"Ginny...it's okay...you-can...let me...go now..." I told her struggling to breathe. She loosened her grip on me and turned back around so she was not facing me anymore.

"Thanks for saving me again Draco..." I didn't say anything back. _You're Welcome Ginny..._ The rest of the ride home was silent except for Ginny asking me what happened after she passed out.

"Sir, once we finally got to the giants, they attacked us without warning. Since there was no way to work the situation out, I figured fleeing would be our best option at that point." He didn't say anything so I continued. "After leaving I looked back and saw the dark mark in the sky and noticed some suspicious looking characters talking on the ground..." I finished up and sat quietly waiting for him to respond.

"I am very sad that we had to have such a loss...the giants would have been a great ally to our side. However, I am very grateful that the two of you managed to get out safely..." He paused and then continued, "I have some news to share with you, while the two of you were away, Severus was found out. They know about him as a spy. They almost managed to kill him, but thankfully he was able to escape. I am telling the two of you this so you both know to extra careful..." As he said this last part he was looking directly at me. "Thank you once again for risking your lives..."

"You're welcome Dumble--Albus..." Ginny said. I didn't say anything but just nodded my head at him. For the next few minutes he explained what had been happening at Hogwarts while we were both away, and then he dismissed us.

"Draco..."

"Yes." I answered her.

"We need to talk abo--" She started to say but was interrupted by

"Ginny! Ginny! You're back, I've been waiting for you for two days now.." I looked behind me to see Nick standing there with his arms wide open, Ginny in a flash of a second was in his arms.

"Nick it's good to see you…I have missed you..." She said and hugged him. _Stupid Gryffindorks…_ I thought and walked away back to my chambers. She never seemed to listen to me. Nick seemed so familiar to me, his actions, and what he says all the time, but I can't seem to pinpoint where I know him from.

"Goodnight Draco..." I heard Ginny yell as I was about to turn the corner.

"Goodnight Ginny..." I whispered quietly so she wouldn't hear me. I had been having these weird feelings towards her now for a little while. I don't know what it was about her that just made me shiver whenever our hands touched, or why I kept happening to randomly kiss her. I had never really felt these feelings before but they were quite complicated. One minute I would feel like just kissing Ginny senseless, the next, I would be cold and act as though I hate her. _What is she to me? Friend? Acquaintance? Crush? No, crush's are for silly little school boys. This is ridiculous. Ginny Weasley and I are friends...and that's it (at least for right now...) _I added silently in my mind. On to more important things though, I would have to hope that none of the death eaters saw me fighting the giants, or that would surely lead to some problems. Not a lot of people knew this about me but just like Severus, I was also a spy. That's why I often came back to Hogwarts in the middle of the night all beaten up from the meetings. _Oh no..._ I thought as I remembered that I would probably be the one assigned to kill off Severus, I knew him the most and had the most access to him. I would have to deal with that when the time came though. With that last thought, I rolled on my side and went to sleep.

**AN: I am so sorry, this chapter is way past overdue. My apologies, it's not even very long or anything. I just got back from a two-week camp on Sunday so I was unable to update sooner. I also start school this Wed. so I may not have the next chapter up for awhile. In case anyone is interested, I just finished revising my other story, "Missing Him" which is a Sirius/OC story (I think it's quite good) so you could have a look-see at that if you want too. I also logged on the other night and clicked on a few random links, and I found out that I can tell how many people have at least read the first chapter of my story. To my surprise, it said "324" or something like that. So, if you happen to be reading my story still and you haven't reviewed, please do! It really does encourage me. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just a "good job, update soon" is fine with me. Anyways, questions and comments are always welcome. If you don't happen to understand something, I will try my hardest to explain it to you, not a problem. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 7:**

**DracoLuver08- I read your review and I took your advice. I did fix "Missing Him" and this chapter is in Draco's POV. Sorry if he's a bit out of character!**

**Caitiey- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like my story. My other couple? Please verify on what you meant by that...do you mean Nick/Ginny?**

**Angelbaby7sat****- I haven't gotten the chance to read your story yet, however I promise I will! Ummm about Ginny/Nick, although it may seem at times like Ginny is in love with Nick, she isn't. I could never do that to Draco. However that doesn't mean I couldn't make her fall in love with another guy...haha there are so many possibilities. I would like to thank you though because it seems you review almost every chapter, and I really appreciate it!**

**Sirithtalwen**- **Is my story moving too fast? I'm sorry; I will try to "slow it down" though. I'm glad you like it anyways though.**

**Daftlilme****- Sorry about the dream thing, I know it was mean but I just couldn't resist! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nakedmolerat**- **I'm sorry about your friend. I am very lucky because at camp I didn't get hurt at all nor did I get sunburned (for once! lol) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**WriterOfDragons**- **I hope this meets your standards, sorry if Draco is a little "ooc" (out of character) I've never really tried writing in his POV before. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**(This chapter was revised on 10/19/05)**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Beware HBP Spoilers Below**

**Alright, I think that's enough warnings...anyways. I finished reading HBP the day after it came out. I will admit that I cried really badly at the end when Dumbledore died. I mean, I know he's a fictional character and everything, but he was important to me! Lol About the whole Snape thing...well, I'll only say that I was not expecting that…at all. I am upset/very very angry at Snape. He should have died rather than kill Dumbledore. Although, if Snape did not kill him, and Draco wasn't going to, there was a high chance that any of the other death eaters in the room would have killed him anyways. As to who RAB is, I believe it is Regulus Alphard Black (someone told me that was his middle name, I'm not positive though). Just a guess though. About the whole Horcrux stuff, I don't believe Harry is one. Although I suppose his scar could be, but then he would be considered one right? I don't know, I'm kind of confused about that whole thing. Harry breaking up with Ginny upset me, I mean, Harry is so stupid at times. I understand he is trying to be valiant and all that crap but still. As for Ron and Hermione still not getting together, JK ROWLING, what the crap is wrong with you? Ha-ha just kidding, I'm just kind of annoyed by that...So; those are my thoughts and comments on JK Rowling's amazing book, HBP. **

**If anyone else has a comment to make, you can review! Lol or you can e-mail me I guess. (My e-mail address is in my profile, near the bottom!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the fabulous JK Rowling, however, does.

_Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**Chapter 9:**

(Ginny's POV)

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock. It was only 9:00. _Way too early to be up..._ I thought groggily as I shut off the alarm. I had planned on waking up early today because I had a very busy day. I had to finish my lesson plans for the rest of the week, grade all of the homework I had missed while I was away, and I had hoped to see my family sometime this afternoon. I also had a few miscellaneous errands to run while in Hogsmeade.

As I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, I made the mistake of glancing back at the warm, soft, very inviting looking covers on my bed. I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to resist not going back to bed. I sighed and leapt back into the bed without hesitation, almost immediately falling back asleep.

After falling back asleep for about another two hours, I finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. After not being able to take a shower for quite some time while I was on the mission, I ended up taking about an hour and a half in the bathroom alone. As I came out of the bathroom, I glanced at the clock again. It was already 12:35. I quickly got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and began to walk towards Hogsmeade so I could apparate home.

"Ginny!" I scowled and turned around. I was almost outside Hogwarts and I had little time to waste today. Dumbledore and McGonagall had already stopped me in the hallways for a little chat, which took up yet another half-hour of my precious time. In addition to that, several students stopped me to ask "Where I had been for the past week or so…" I was a little bit annoyed one might say.

"Nick! How have you been?" I said almost immediately getting rid of the scowl on my face, and replacing it with a friendly smile.

"I've been alright, and you?"

"I've been alright myself too…just **trying** to get stuff done today." I told him emphasizing the "trying" part hoping he would get the hint. Sadly, he didn't and continued the conversation. I scowled again.

"We didn't really get much of a chance to talk last night. Was your mission successful?" He asked completely oblivious to the scowl on my face and my foot tapping against the floor with annoyance.

"Well…I almost got killed by a giant if that's what you mean…" I snapped at him getting a tad bit angry now. He looked at me for a second before replying.

"Really? Tell me all about it. How did you get out of it?" _You have got to be kidding me. _I thought and began to think of a polite way to end the discussion.

"You know Nick; I really have a busy day today so maybe we could chat another time?" I told him finally beginning to let some of my anger creep into my voice.

After a moment of silence, "Alright, that's fine. Maybe we could hang out sometime later **tonight** though…" He said looking up at me hopefully.

"I have other plans. Can I get a rain-check?"

"Yea. Well…I'll see you around then I guess…bye." He then walked away. I swore I heard him mumble something about Draco, but I quickly shook my head and continued my way to Hogsmeade. I really didn't understand what his problem was with Draco. As far as I knew, Draco had never done anything to intentionally hurt Nick or anything. _Draco and I are friends, just as Nick and I are friends. _I told myself in my head a few times. These past few weeks had really been affecting me. No matter how many times I thought about it, I could never come to the conclusion whether Draco and I are anything more than friends. We might have kissed once or twice, but nothing more. Nick and I are just friends as far as I know. I can't help but wonder if I will ever end up together with someone. Almost all of my older brothers had serious girlfriends by the time they were my age, all except Ron anyways. George has Alicia, Fred has Angelina, Charlie has his wife named Jules, and lastly, Bill has Fleur. I don't consider Percy a part of the family anymore, he's a traitor. _I don't want to end up alone…_I thought sadly as I saw Hogsmeade appearing in the distance. _I'll think about Draco and Nick later…_ I decided as I continued my way.

"First stop, Ollivanders Wand Shop." I said to myself after thinking about what I needed. I stepped into the shop.

"Ginny Weasley?" I looked up and saw Neville Long bottom standing in front of me in line.

"Neville! How have you been, it's been so long?" I asked him while hugging him.

"Good and you?"

"I've been alright myself. Why are you here?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, well…I kind of snapped it in half while I was looking for Trevor the other day…" He said quietly.

"Mr. Long bottom, what a pleasure to see you again. Here is your wand, please try not to break it until next week…" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile while handing Neville his wand.

"I will try sir. Bye Ginny…" He said and walked out of the store.

"Ahhhh, Ms. Weasley. Here for a new wand yes?" Mr. Ollivander said as I moved up to the table. I didn't say anything so he continued. "Yes, I have had it ready for a few days now waiting for you to come and pick it up." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you, sir." I said and placed it in my pocket.

"Please don't try to lose it in any forests again…" He told me with a smile.

Just like Dumbledore, Mr. Ollivander always seemed to know everything before anyone else did. I had learned over the years to just accept it instead of asking them how they knew. In the past the answer was always the same. "I just know…" and that was that. No questions asked. I paid for the wand and left.

I glanced at all the shops as I passed by. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor._ I'm not in the mood for ice cream…_Gringotts._ I don't feel like dealing with the goblins right now._ Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _I could use some new robes…_ I thought and looked down at the robes I was currently wearing. _I'll do that another time…_ I thought and continued on my way. Flourish and Blotts, _I could pick up some new parchment and quills…_and with that thought, I headed into the store. It only took a few minutes before I was once again standing in the street with my purchases deciding where I could go next. _A butter beer sure sounds good right about now…_ I thought and I headed into the Three Broomsticks. Not even a second after I sat down and sure enough Madam Rosmerta came over to take my order.

"What are you having today Ms. Weasley?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"I'll have a butter beer please." I told her and she walked away. I sat for the next few moments in silence. I took out my purchases and looked through them. I had bought a quidditch book while I was in Flourish and Blotts, I couldn't resist. I pulled out the book, "Quidditch Plays and Famous Teams" and began to read.

"Ginny Weasley…" I put the magazine down and glanced up.

"Harry, Hermione!" I said and invited them to sit down.

"What a pleasure to see you both here. What are you doing in Hogsmeade?" I asked a bit curious.

"Well, Harry took a day off to spend with me. So, we came to Hogsmeade because Harry wanted to look at Fred and George's joke store…" She paused, glaring at Harry. "He HAD to have one of your brothers' famous Fizzing Whizbees." I knew she was not very angry at Harry though, because all her had to do was give her one of his smiles, and the scowl was off her face in a flash.

"I see. Have you guys done anything else yet? I mean Harry; it is your day off to spend with Hermione…" I asked him. I could understand Hermione's anger. Harry was always off busy with auror work. Hermione only got to see him for an hour or two a day.

"Well, we haven't yet, no, but we hope to stop at Hogwarts later…" He said looking a bit guilty.

"Here is your drink…" Madam Rosmerta said placing the butter beer on the table. "Will you two be having anything today?" She asked Harry and Hermione.

"No thank you…" Harry responded with a smile. He suddenly leaned down and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She immediately started blushing.

"Ummm, right, well, Ginny, I'm afraid we have to go. We'll talk to you later…" Hermione stammered. She quickly got up and pulled Harry behind her.

"Bye!" I called after them. I shook my head, I didn't even want to know what he had said into her ear, but by judging by the blush on her cheeks, it was something sexual. I quickly finished my drink, paid, and then left the Three Broomsticks. (I then quickly apparated to the Burrow, to see my parents.)

It was now quite dark outside. By the time I apparated back to Hogsmeade it was already around 8:00 and most of the shops were closed already. I ended up spending almost the entire day at the Burrow with my parents. My mom was fussing over me the entire time, while my father just asked questions. My father has a suspicion that I am going to be asked to join the Order. I knew what the Order was all about. After all, almost my entire family was part of it. In a way though, I felt that I didn't need to be "asked" to be in the Order, I felt that everyone on Dumbledore's side was automatically included. After a bit of talking, we ate dinner and then Charlie and Bill came home so I talked with them. Bill told me of his work at Gringotts, and Charlie of his Romanian adventures.

As I walked back to Hogwarts I heard some noises in one of the alley ways in Hogsmeade. I cast a quick concealment charm on myself and headed toward the noises.

"If you're not going to comply with the Lord's wishes then I am going to have to tell him about you…"

"You'd better not try to start any trouble Samson…" I was shocked to see a man pressing another man in a cloak up against a wall, with his wand at the man's throat. I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but I did hear bits and pieces of it. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you…" He whispered menacingly.

"I won't start any trouble Malfoy. You'd just better do as the Lord asked and kill him already…he is quite suspicious of you. I wouldn't be surprised if he had someone following you…" He then pushed Draco off of him and apparated. _That was Draco!_ I thought. I then saw Draco brush himself off, and put away his wand. He checked around a few more times to make sure no one was watching him. He then headed in the direction of Hogwarts at a quick speed.

_Should I alert Dumbledore?_ I was quite confused. I didn't know the whole situation, so I didn't really know the whole story. I also was not sure if that was Draco or Lucius. After all, the man only said the name "Malfoy". I didn't want to believe that Draco was a bad guy. I knew he was at least at one point, a death eater, because of the dark mark on his upper arm that I saw a while ago, but still. _Draco wouldn't kill anyone...I need to go and alert Dumbledore…_I finally made my choice of what I was going to do and headed straight for Hogwarts. Little did I know that this was the wrong decision for me; I would be walking right into **their** trap.

**AN: I hope this chapter was a bit longer, than normal; to make up for the amount of time it's been since my last update. I am very sorry about the long wait! School this year is not as easy as I thought it would be. At my high school, sophomore year is considered the hardest because of the homework load and the harder subjects. I get at least homework in six out of my eight classes daily. Also, every Friday I have a quiz in seven out of my eight classes. Plus homework on the weekends; which sucks! ANYWAYS…enough rambling.**

**I was very happy with the reviews I got from chapter eight. Even though I only got nine, I now know I have at least six new readers. This makes me very happy. Please, I beg of you, keep reviewing. It not only makes my day better, but encourages me to write faster. If you still haven't reviewed my story and are reading it still: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Jk don't be shy though; review!**

**VIN- (Very Important News) I have updated my fan fiction profile. I have added a "stories" section that I will update from time to time with what I am currently doing/working on for whatever story. I have gone through chapters 1-8 of this story and have re-edited them all, and added a bit more information in some of them. Since I do not know how long it may be till my next update, once I post the re-edited chapters, you might just want to re-read every chapter just so you remember everything that has happened so far.**

**If you have any questions, or just want to talk, I have added my screen name and e-mail address in my profile.**

**Review Responses for Chapter 8:**

**SweetNovember- I am very glad that you like my story. Thanks for reviewing! Yes, what you said is probably true about the whole Dumbledore thing. I'm glad you decided to comment on that! **J

**Bean-E-Babie- Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! I am glad that you like my story so far. If you have any ideas or comments, feel free to e-mail me ;)**

**Helldarkangel1****- Thanks a bunch for reviewing chapter 8! HAHA I'm glad that you don't like Nick, because either do I…**

**Silence kills me****- I am very glad you reviewed. Thanks for your input! J**

**Blondesqueakie****- I like your whole theory on the HBP book. They are quite interesting, and they are good points. Thank you for reviewing chapter 8!**

**LatentBeauty****- Of course I am going to continue this story! Lol I will get around to reading and reviewing your story, I have a few others I must read first! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing chapter 8!**

**Nakedmolerat****- A normal reviewer! Yeah! Lol! I am afraid I might have accidentally deleted your e-mail. In your review, the e-mail was not shown. If you e-mail me again, just write for subject "Fan Fiction Review" and I will be sure to look at it. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters that you have already, and I am looking forward to more of your reviews.**

**TheFrozenCow****- I have heard a lot of theories very similar to yours. I read HBP very fast, so I am sure I missed many important details. I will have to read it again more carefully. Thanks for reviewing; I hope this chapter did not disappoint you!**

**HyperSquishy****- Thanks for reviewing chapter 8! Yea, I'm not much of a GW/HP fan myself (if you can't tell by my story) I just think that Harry needs to end up with someone. I hope to see another one of your reviews in the future! ;)**

**(This chapter was replaced on 10/19/05)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the fabulous JK Rowling, however, does.

_Draco's/Ginny's thoughts are in italics_

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST RE-READ CHAPTERS 6-9 CAREFULLY FOR ANY OF THIS TO MAKE SENSE!**

**Chapter 10:**

**(Draco's POV)**

_This is very bad news…_I thought to myself. I was practically running towards Hogwarts now. Apparently at a death eater meeting, I missed while I was away on the mission, Voldemort assigned me the task of "disposing of Serverus." Dick Samson, a fellow death eater, was told to relay the message to me, which is why I had met him in the alley way. There was absolutely no way I could possibly kill my own God father. There was no way out of this situation, if I didn't kill Serverus, then they would know I was a spy. If I killed him, then at least my cover wouldn't be blown. _I guess killing him wouldn't be that bad…I mean, I would be saving my own ass here…_I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I was disgusted even at the thought. There was no way I was going to kill Serverus, I couldn't. I would have to ask Dumbledore.

"Crunch…crunch…" I turned around and quickly glanced behind me. Was someone following me? No, everyone was in their homes at this time. After checking a few more times I continued on my way.

"Crunch…crunch…crunch…" _What the hell is that noise?_ I thought to myself a little annoyed now. Every time I turned around, there was nothing there. I couldn't sense anything either. I quickly threw off my cloak and glanced around me one last time. I could see absolutely nothing, so I continued on my way. I walked on in silence for about five minutes. _What happened to the noise?_ I thought. I happened to glance down at the ground and notice some tracks. They looked like a small critters footprints. I followed the tracks a bit farther back and they suddenly stopped. Upon a little further inspection I saw human footprints, which were not my own, continuing on the path. _Something's not right here..._ and with that thought I quickly turned around and started running, following the trail of footprints.

**(Ginny's POV)**

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…how could it have possibly been Draco? This is stupid!" I was currently running trying to catch up with Drac—Malfoy. I decided that I could try to stop him. If he was targeting Dumbledore I could at least attempt to stop him. I knew that Draco was a great deal stronger than me, but I would send up some signals in the air if I needed too. I just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Suddenly my foot fell beneath me and my face fell hard on the ground. My cloak slipped off my head. "Ouch!" I said examining my leg. There were only a few cuts and scrapes here and there. I pushed myself back off the ground and continued on my way. "Damn leg…" I muttered to myself as I winced with every step I took. _Oh my god Ginny…you're a witch, just fix it…_I thought to myself with a small chuckle and reached into my robes. _Where the hell is my wand?_ I checked a few other pockets before starting to search on the ground around me. It must have fallen out when I tripped. My hands felt around in the dark grabbing at random twigs on the ground. "I don't have time for this…" I muttered to myself.

"Is this what you are looking for?" I quickly got back up on my feet and faced the direction the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" I asked into the darkness.

"It does not matter who I am…it matters who you are my dear…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have received an order to dispose of you my dear. Lord Voldemort seems to think you are affecting some one else's decision making…"

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about…"

"That is not my concern…I am sorry about this." _Wait a minute…that voice sounds so familiar_. I gasped. The person finally came into my line of vision.

"Nick…no" I whispered.

"I am sorry about this Master Weasley…I have to do as my Lord wishes…" _Master Weasley?_ I thought confused. I quickly shook my head and focused on what was going on.

"Nick, wait, I do not understand, you are a member of the order!"

"All with be explained in due time…" He said in a raspy voice. "Just close your eyes and turn around…" _I had heard this before. But from where? _I thought desperately trying to understand what was happening.

"Never!" I screamed and punched him square in the face. He dropped his wand and we both scrambled for it on the ground. I felt pain spread throughout my lower abdomen as he kicked me in the stomach.

"I tried to do this the easy way…" He said as he lifted me up by the hair. Tears were streaming down my face and I could feel cuts and bruises forming everywhere on my body.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed as loud as I could into the night praying that someone would hear me.

"Goodbye Weasley girl…" He said in a final tone. I spit in his face and smirked. He slapped me hard across the face. _This is the end…_I thought and closed my eyes tight as he pressed his wand to my forehead.

"Ginny?" "Are you out there?" I gasped, that was Draco's voice. Nick seemed to loosen his hold on my hair and I was able to kick him in the shins while he was distracted.

"Draco! Over here!" I yelled as loud as I could, praying that he would get here in time. "Draco!" I yelled once again. I saw a flash of blonde in the distance and knew Draco was not far away.

"Damn Bitch!" I turned around once again and noticed that Nick's face now seemed disfigured. His voice was almost becoming squeaky, and he was growing shorter by the second. _What the hell is going on?_

"You get away from me!" I yelled at him and backed away. I backed away until I was pressed against a tree, I had no where to go. It was all up to Draco now. Nick started to advance on me. He pointed his wand at me and whispered "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and that was all I remember before my world went black.

**(Draco's POV)**

I finally understood what had happened; why everything lately seemed to make no sense at all. Dumbledore trusted Nick with his life and yet for some un-explainable reason, I did not trust him at all. Something was not right here. Nick was especially acting weird since we've got back to Hogwarts. I had met him before, but I guess that he had forgotten who I was. Nick used to be a neighbor of mine when we were little. He defiantly was not acting like I remember him acting. I can't believe I never thought of it before. I suddenly started asking questions that didn't seem to connect. _What has happened to Nick then? Who was playing Nick's role? And, why is that person after Ginny?_ _OMG I am so stupid!_ Voldemort thought Ginny was my weakness. _But why?_ That made no sense either, how would Voldemort even know about Ginny's and my relationship? We are just friends anyways…right? I can only assume that they are using Nick's body to not only get close access to Ginny, but to spy on me. This person must have gotten tired of waiting for her to be alone so they were just going to kill her tonight. Why were they going to attack Ginny though? That still didn't make sense. _They probably think that I am in a relationship with her and that is why they are going to kill her so that I will kill Serverus in my anger…_ "Help! Someone help me!" I started running again towards the direction the noises had been coming from. That was Ginny's voice.

"Ginny? Are you out there?" I yelled once again. I saw her by a tree. She was alright! I would make it in time to save her. As I was approaching her, I suddenly saw a flash of green in the distance and my hope faltered. My eyes turned almost black and I ran towards Ginny with speed I never knew I possessed.

**AN: Well, sort of a cliffy I guess. I hope this chapter was up quick enough for everyone, sorry that it is quite short. Remember to check my profile for information regarding this story ;) I would also like to say that I am quite disappointed with the amount of reviews I received for chapter 9. Please, Please, Please, I BEG of you. Please review. It only takes a second or two!  thank you!**

**I'd like that thank: DracoLuver08 and Nakedmolerat for reviewing chapter 9! I REALLY appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the fabulous JK Rowling however does.

Draco's and Ginny's thoughts are in _italics_

Chapter Eleven

(Draco's POV)

_Ginny please, please be alright. _I muttered to myself as I approached the area. It was absolute chaos. There were ministry officials and order members everywhere. I immediately began looking around for Ginny.

"Ginny!" I yelled. No response.

"Draco is that you?" I turned around to see Harry approaching me. "Albus, I found him!"

"Ahhh Draco there you are! Everything will be explained in due time...I must ask that you remain calm though and..." Dumbledore said as he stood next to me.

"Where is Ginny?!" I interrupted him. Dumbledore did not respond, he just pointed towards a tree a few yards away. "Thank you." I mumbled and began my way over.

_Ginny…_she was laying on the ground, she seemed fine though and she was breathing. I knelt down on the ground and swept some of her hair out of her face. I did a quick look over and noticed that she only had a few cuts and bruises.

"The medics say that she is fine…no need to worry." _Nicholas…_ I whipped out my wand and turned around.

"You!" I yelled and stood up. "You get away from her right now." I said in a deadly voice.

"Get away from her? I saved her. Have you lost it?" He answered in a confused voice. I could take no more; I tackled him to the ground and started punching him with all the strength I could muster.

"How dare you attack her to get to me you no good piece of…" I started yelling as I was punching him.

"DRACO! Get off of him right now!" I was pulled off and some ministry officials held me back. I was furious; this man was a traitor, how could they let him go like that?

"Draco, I asked you to remain calm. Now, why did you attack Nick?" Dumbledore asked me.

"What do you mean Albus?!" I said getting frustrated. "This man is one of Voldemort's followers! He is a spy and he has been trying to kill Ginny!" I was so angry now, how could they all just stand there?!

"Draco you are mistaken. This Nick is not the Nick that has been with you for the last week. We were all deceived. Thankfully, the culprit was caught and is now on his way to Azkaban until his trial. All will be explained once Ginny wakes up." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "Nick is also the one that saved Ginny's life tonight…" He said looking me straight in the eye. He motioned to the men to let me go and with that he and Nick walked off.

(Ginny's POV)

_Where am I?_ I slowly opened my eyes and I barely got the chance to sit up when I was attacked.

"Mum, let go of me…I…can't...breathe…"

"Oh Ginny I am just so glad that you are finally awake. After all, you have been out cold for almost three days now." She said while backing away from me. I looked behind her to see my dad, and Dumbledore. _Draco…_I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Dumbledore what happened?!"

"It is Albus now my dear. I am glad to see that you are awake… however time is not on our side and there is much to discuss. If you would please meet me in my tower around six, that would be most appreciated."

"Of course Dumb...Albus." I said with a small smile, and with that he turned to leave. "Wait…Albus!" I yelled. Dumbledore paused and turned around to face me.

"He is fine Ginny…no worries." He said with a wink and walked out. With a sigh of relief, I laid back down and rested my eyes till it was time to go and talk with Albus.

Upon arriving at Dumbledore's tower I noted that Nick was sitting calmly in a chair, and Draco was pacing in front of the fire place. "Draco!" I exclaimed and ran towards him. A smile appeared on his face and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny are you alright? I was worried about you. I am so sorry, none of this should have happened…I…" Draco started in a rushed tone.

"Draco I am fine…but what happened? I barely remember anything." Dumbledore interrupted,

"If you two are done, let us start from the beginning…"


End file.
